


First Class Seat on my Lap Girl (Riding Comfortable)

by MusicRequired



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, cross dressing, he eats harry out through the lace so, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicRequired/pseuds/MusicRequired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes Harry. Harry likes panties. They compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Class Seat on my Lap Girl (Riding Comfortable)

It’s not like skirts or thongs are a thing, really, but it’s just that they somehow always end up in the bedroom every few months. It’s scarce enough where it isn't a kink, but often enough for Louis to start worrying about Harry’s thoughts about it. Louis’ positive he doesn't recall ever mentioning cross dressing, but Harry always seems so excited whenever he shows up behind Louis in the bathroom, a hot pink thong hugging his hips.

They’ve been dating for nearly four years now, and Louis still isn’t sure how to breach the topic around Harry. Why the fuck he’s so nervous is beyond him; he was Harry’s first everything so why should he be weird about wearing frilly things during sex?

He ends up nearly causing Harry to choke on his chicken breast one night at dinner when he blurts out, “What’s with you and wearing women’s clothes?” And Louis wants to shove his dinner knife up his ass at the bright red Harry turns, coughing and trying to not look at Louis. “I mean, I’m not complaining, it’s just… we’ve done so much together, I want to know why.”

“Erm,” Harry takes a few sips of his water, eyes big and lip between his teeth as he sets the glass down. Out of habit, Louis plucks it out from his canines and patiently waits for him to answer. “Like, when we first started fooling around, you said I was beautiful and pretty.” 

Louis bites his tongue to keep from interrupting, and Harry sees his restraint.

“Yeah, Lou, you always say that, but when we were younger, I thought What would it be like if I dressed more like the part? because those adjectives have more feminine connotations surrounding them. Which is weird because in Ancient Rome, mentors would praise their-”

“Anyway,” Louis pointedly interjects, keeping Harry from winding himself up on an unrelated topic just to keep from embarrassing himself or Louis. “I think it’s, um, hot definitely, I just have been wondering since you seem to have the same number of panties as headbands now.” 

Harry giggles and Louis feeds him a piece of chicken. They end up moaning into each others’ mouths and dry humping on the couch an hour and a half later, the conversation from dinner still lingering on Louis’ mind.

xxx

“Hazza, do you know when you’ll be home? It’s nearly ten and I’ve been waiting ages to start this movie.”

For the last two hours, Harry had been out shopping with Nick (Louis doesn’t hate him, he just really detests the way Harry talks about him and how Nick kind of exists in general). He’d been left at home like the house pet, occupying himself with helping Zayn with a new idea for an art project before being abandoned once again for someone interesting.

So he’s moping, who cares? It’s not like he’s been waiting for Harry to come home so he can have him make Louis a sundae. Of course not.

“I’m literally ten minutes away, Lou, keep your pants on.” A light giggle filters through the phone’s speakers. Louis doesn’t think about Nick flirting with Harry while Louis isn’t there. Seething, Louis hangs up and starts to flick through some of Harry’s weird health food magazines lying on the counter. Why do they even subscribe under Louis name? He hasn’t opened more than five of these in the last two years.

It’s thirteen minutes later (Louis isn’t counting) when Harry buzzes past with hardly a ‘Hello’ as Louis watches Shameless on the television. He waits for a few minutes for Harry to come and cuddle on the couch, but is met with a silent hallway and empty room. With a scoff, Louis pushes up from the couch to stomp into the kitchen, careful to huff and puff along the way.

While inspecting some fruit and yogurt in the fridge, Louis hears light footsteps tread up behind him. He rolls his eyes, waiting for Harry to drone on about his evening (he honestly loves the boy, but just has an unadulterated hatred for Grimshaw).

“How was your splendid evening with Nick then?” Louis drones, finally turning to let Harry choose their ingredients when he is met with something that nearly has him sporting a semi in the kitchen.

There stands Harry, hair huge and eyes wide with his hands clasped behind his back with an innocent look on his face. His attire, on the other hand, is far from just that. He’s naked save for a pair of black lace panties, knee socks, and a fucking garter belt. Louis feels like he could come just from staring at Harry and jacking off.

He isn’t sure where to start. Louis can see Harry clearly through the shit-excuse for panties, his dick a bit hard and just starting to strain against the underwear. His garter belt (Louis actually gasps this time) fits snugly across Harry’s broad hips and have ribbons that tie to the knee socks. Louis doesn’t know whether to eat him out or photograph him; Harry is truly the epitome of gorgeous.

“Well, I’m just going along the lines of how you’ve a tent in your pants, but I’d say you like it.” Harry is grinning, the little shit. He eyes Louis’ hand, which subconsciously went to grab the counter behind him as he was raking over every inch of Harry’s exposed skin.

“What made you, uh, get it?” Louis thinks he’s smoked three blunts in the last minute, his head is so foggy and muddled. Everything is a blur save for Harry, garter, and black lace. 

“Er, I was glad we finally talked about the um, skirts thing? And women's clothes? So I thought I’d surprise you. And I actually really like how they feel on my skin.” Thankfully, Harry isn’t blushing this time, and Louis wants to hit himself in the face for not having this conversation when they were eighteen and sixteen.

“You look stunning, Harry.” The tall boy practically purrs as he folds himself around Louis, rubbing his lace-cladden dick against Louis’ through his sweats. Louis’ senses come back to him and he snaps out of his haze at the first contact of their bodies, his hands automatically reaching around to cup Harry’s ass.

As the two grind against each other, Louis throws his head back against the cabinet, Harry’s dick hot and pulsing and now poking out through the lace, as if begging to be touched. And really, how could Louis deny anything from Harry? 

So he pulls Harry back for a moment, soaking in the filthy moan he’s given as he drags Harry to him again, rubbing up and down at the contact. He does that a few more times before roughly pushing Harry around and walking them so that he’s face down on their glass dinner table, ass sticking out in the air.

“Mm, baby you look so good like this.” Louis drags his fingers up Harry’s legs, a maddeningly pace, slow enough to be felt but fast enough to keep Harry interested. “Your ass all up in the air, practically gagging for me, really.”

A low whimper seeps out of Harry, as if he can’t control it. Louis brings his fingers up to trace the underwear, Harry’s breath hitching every time his fingers snap the lace against his skin. It’s alarming how arousing this is for the both of them; Louis getting off on Harry’s lingerie and Harry on Louis’ rapt attention to every inch of him.

Finally, finally, Harry feels a finger dance over his hole through the lace. Louis watches mesmerized as Harry clenches around nothing, choking off his breath as Louis pushes the tip of his finger into Harry through the lace. It’s dirty and sinful and so so so good.

“What a dirty little boy, practically begging for me to fuck you.” It’s natural for Louis to address Harry this way, loves how they both share this kink. “Bet you’ve been waiting all day for this moment.” A low moan comes from the table, Louis smirking.

“Ugh, yes,” comes a muddled answer. “More please, Daddy.” Louis grunts at the title, his dick jumping in his boxers in excitement. When Louis doesn’t pay attention to Harry during those ten seconds, the younger whines, pushes his full ass back onto Louis’ crotch so that he’s grinding against a hard dick.

“Bedroom. Now.” Louis should get a fucking medal for having the decency of mind to not bury his dick into Harry right here where they eat. But Harry’s parents are coming over tomorrow, and Louis doesn’t think he’d be able to have a conversation with Anne without sporting a hard-on over the thought of her son spread open right next to the salad bowl. So. “Get on the bed and touch yourself. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Like the graceless creature he is, Harry practically sprints down the hall towards his (their) bedroom, Louis watching him as he turns the corner. Fuck, he is so far gone for this curly headed freak. After splashing some cold water on his face and drying off, Louis starts toward the bedroom, soft keening becoming louder and more desperate with each step.

In the doorway, Harry locks eyes with Louis, a finger deep and looking ready for a second. When Louis reaches down and quickly shucks off his boxers and sweats, Harry sees his hard cock and gasps as he slips another finger in.

“Look how hard you got Daddy, baby.” Louis watches as Harry shoves a fist into his mouth, grunting against it. “You’re so beautiful, how could I not?”

“Daddy, daddy please.” He’s hardly even been touched and Harry’s already out of it. His fingers are disappearing in and out of him slowly, looking, stretching, reaching for that one spot. “I’ve been so good, please.”

“You have, baby. Think you deserve a reward?” Harry nods quickly and shifts up the bed as he opens his legs for Louis, panting slightly. “So pretty just for me.” Louis can’t help admiring the way Harry’s cheeks are tinged a bright pink, his lips raw and shiny from being licked and bitten.

As he settles between his legs, Louis watches as Harry reaches back to grab onto the mattress, looking for something to grasp in anticipation. Slowly, Louis pulls the panties to the side while he sticks his fingers into Harry’s mouth, staring at the hollowed cheeks and soaking tongue that eagerly accept them. After a minute, Louis pulls out of his mouth, Harry’s eyes bright as a disgusting trail of saliva connects his lips to Louis’ fingers. Louis thinks he’s going to pass out.

With a low hum, Louis pushes his first finger into Harry’s hole, already stretched from the previous digits. Harry whines, already wanting another. Louis turns his head to bite Harry’s leg harshly, a bruise threatening to form.

“Stop that, good boys don’t beg.” Pleading eyes greet him for a moment before Louis roughly shoves in another finger without any warning, sliding in and out along side his first. Harry is starting to breathe heavily again, eyes starting to close. “You’re breathtaking, love.” A soft cry echoes through Harry’s chest and Louis would tear up if his dick wasn’t threatening to burst at any second.

While Harry’s head is thrown back against the pillows, Louis takes this opportunity to slide his fingers out, leaving Harry clenching around nothing, omitting a loud gasp from the needy boy. Deftly, Louis lets the fabric snap against his hole. Before Harry can complain, he licks against his entrance through the fabric, a filthy wail ripping out of him.

Lapping at Harry’s hole, Louis drinks in the sickening sobs he’s creating. After a few minutes, Louis decides to push Harry a bit further; a quick and forceful push of his tongue and lace into Harry’s hole has the boy positively flailing on the bed, close to tears and pushing Louis’ face deeper into his ass.

He can’t help it, he has to take the edge off. As Louis starts jacking himself off, quick, measured strokes to match Harry’s quivering breathing, he lets Harry’s wet cries and choked off groans wrap around him. It’s like a mantra for him; Harry has his string of swear words and Louis name and Louis has Harry’s breathing. It’s a good trade off.

Pulling the panties to the side again, Louis finally dives into Harry, eating him out in earnest as the younger pulls and pushes down against his face, riding him as best he can given their positions. His breathing is labored, but steady enough to let out a constant streams of _yes yes yes oh lou please oh FUCK DADDY_ as his hole is abused by Louis’ experienced mouth.

Apparently, it gets to be too much because the gasps turn into whimpers, and then into blubbering, the fingers desperately clutching to Louis’ hair starting to push him away. When Louis pulls away, however, Harry seems confused, upset that his body would deprive him of Louis mouth working him open.

“Shh, baby, don’t worry, I just have to get the lube.” The words buzz through Harry, and he’s back on his knees, stripping away the clothes and watching Louis as he rolls over to grab the bottle from the bedside table. Once he’s back, they’re sitting cross legged in front of each other, practically eye-fucking the other as the liquid spills onto Louis’ fingers.

“Wait,” Harry grabs at Louis’ hand as it reaches for his hole. He visible swallows, as if it’s taking all of his will power to form a simple sentence (it probably is, to be honest). “In the chair. Want to ride you.” Louis groans and all but jumps off of the bed and into the loveseat, eyes low and needy as Harry straddles his hips. “Fuck, D-Daddy yes.” He’s stuttering as Louis opens him up with three fingers this time, eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

A guttural shout and tight clench around Louis’ fingers tells him he found Harry’s spot. Fervently rubbing against the nub, Harry starts bouncing up and down on his fingers; they’re not in sync, but Harry doesn’t seem to notice, everything other swivel of his hips followed by a piercing shout. Louis can tell he needs to get a dick in him soon, or he’s going to come on just his fingers and tongue.

“C’mon baby, you can do it.” Easing the fingers out, Louis places his hands on Harry’s hips, guiding him to sit on his cock, red and angry and hot and needy. Harry moans from the first second Louis’ inside of him, not ending as he slowly (sosososo slowly) glides down, taking more and more, all the while, his moan turning into a sigh as he finally settles down, all of Louis inside of him.

A deep groan tears out of Louis, his fingers curling around Harry tightly as the lifts him gently as he can before letting Harry settle down on his cock again. After a few minutes, Harry rests his head against Louis’ shoulder, gives the smallest of nods, and kisses his neck, feather soft and sweet.

That’s the green light for Louis; his fingers clench Harry’s skin enough to turn it white and encourage bruises for tomorrow morning before lifting Harry and abruptly slamming up into him as he brings Harry’s body down forcefully.

The sudden shout that is ripped from Harry rings in Louis’ ears, pumping his blood and coaxing him to continue the brutal pace he’s set. He begins to fuck Harry in earnest, treasuring the broken screams that Harry can't keep inside.

“I can’t believe you’re this amazing,” Louis finally groans. As much as he loves using Harry’s body, he knows how much he’ll get off on this. Being praised is always what gets Harry off fastest. “Always so tight and hot for my cock. How does it feel in your pretty little hole?”

“So big, Daddy.” It takes a minute for him to regain his breathing to form another phrase. “Hurts but I like it.” Another minute. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe,” Louis can feel his heart swelling in his chest over this boy. “You’re bloody gorgeous and a wonderful person, baby. I love you more than anything in the entire world. Honestly, you’re the most magnificent person I’ve ever met and you’re a dazzling and delightful and I’m in love with you with every fibre of my being.”

If Harry was crying earlier, he’s absolutely sobbing now, wet and strangled howls covering Louis’ neck. Louis works him through it, feels the way he clenches when Louis hits that one spot deep inside him again. It only takes a few more strokes before Harry’s bawling, mouth hot and needy and gasping against Louis’ as he comes between their stomachs.

Feeling Harry squeeze around him deliciously isn’t what brings Louis over the edge, but the thought of coming without a single touch to his cock, looking neglected and worn out in between them. His only warning is a vulgar grunt before he’s coming too, shooting deep into Harry.

They sit there a few minutes, panting and catching their breath together. Louis eventually lifts Harry off of him, soft whimpers exchanged at the action. As Harry goes to lie on the bed, Louis goes to grab a wet cloth, soon returning to wipe away the come that starts to drip out of Harry’s abused hole. A small ‘thanks’ is mumbled as Louis finishes cleaning the boy off, finishing up with a tender kiss on his pert lips.

Louis returns to the bed quickly, tossing the towel into the clothes hamper and the curling into the sheets towards the warm body. Harry turns over, holding Louis so that he’s the big spoon, leaving Louis to be cuddled.

It’s not normal, they’re aware; being in the biggest boy band the world has ever seen should have warned them nothing they do together will ever be normal. However, Louis is fine with being snuggled like a teddy bear by Harry, the two breathing in one another, whispering soft ‘I love you’s’ more often than necessary. But that’s how they work; it’s not like there are guidelines to dating anyways.

And if the garter and panties disappear for a month before Louis shows up in them while Harry’s making dinner and requests to be eaten out on the dining room table, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Cynthia for her birthday so I hope you all enjoyed it. She is seriously the kinkiest person I know. God bless.


End file.
